


Признаки популярности

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mixed Media, Photography, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не любит, когда его узнают на улице и лезут в личную жизнь.<br/>Баки с удивлением обнаруживает, что иногда это не так уж плохо.</p>
<p>Солнце закатывается за горизонт, они идут домой, рука Стива лежит на талии Баки, оберегая его, защищая, направляя прочь от праздных прохожих, так и норовящих ненароком задеть. Беззаботный вечер, каких давно не было в его жизни.<br/>Проблема возникает на их пути, когда две девушки – явные туристки – устремляются в их сторону, вооружившись фотоаппаратом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1.  
Не все приступы Баки готов переживать вместе со Стивом.  
Он ненавидит себя в такие моменты, и в этот раз надолго уходит из дома, гуляет, пытаясь взять себя в руки, раздражается на излишне быструю жизнь города, гаджеты, устаревающие, только к ним попривыкнешь, людей, суетящихся стремительно и в то же время бесцельно.  
Ему хочется и не хочется возвращаться. К Стиву – очень хочется, к опостылевшему взгляду «я все понимаю и молчу, но знал бы ты, как это меня задевает» – нет.

Тем не менее настроение его резко улучшается на пути к дому.  
Стоя посреди аккуратной «камешек-к-камешку» прогулочной дорожки, у идеально-подстриженной зеленой лужайки (прямо завидный образец из классических рекламных роликов), Стив отчаянно ругается с миссис Джонс. Последней нужно отдать должное – довести до такого состояния человека, который достаточно спокойно способен выдерживать жизнь бок о бок с Баки – это ремесло, возведенное в ранг искусства.

Баки понятия не имеет, насколько стара миссис Джонс – она из тех людей-архетипов, которые гораздо древнее их со Стивом, возможно, даже старше Тора и скорее всего когда-то поднимали хмельные чаши вместе с его еще молодыми предками. И уже тогда были недовольны абсолютно всем на свете.

– Заявляется посреди ночи, весь в какой-то грязи! Знаю я таких как вы, прохиндеи!

В арсенале миссис Джонс практически отсутствуют современные ругательства, зато она смело костит окружающих эпитетами вроде «прохиндеи», «паскуды» и с пулеметной скоростью выдает совсем обескураживающие восклицания вроде «Вы считаете меня ослицей?».

Стив, достойный сын своего времени, лишь ненадолго оказывается ошарашен, не ударяет в грязь лицом и незаметно для себя же переходит на классические интонации трущоб и переулков, проглатывает окончания слов и выдает акцент, в котором мелькают нотки дикой смеси на грани Бруклина и Джерси.

– Не смейте лезть в мою частную жизнь, я вовсе не обязан…

– От твоей частной жизни, голубчик, за версту несет криминалом! Надо бы все-таки преподать тебе хороший урок, – в подтверждение серьезности своих намерений миссис Джонс грозит Стиву пальцем.

Баки застывает в тени соседского дома и тихо сотрясается от смеха. Стив, который в добрых два раза выше боевой старушки, начинает размахивать руками, видимо, пытаясь придать весомости своим аргументам. 

Баки знает, что не должен этого делать и что хороший друг никогда бы так не поступил, но… но современная жизнь иногда требует странных проявлений дружбы, а милые фотографии и забавные видео давно стали некоей ценной формой социальной валюты. Он достает из кармана телефон (подарок Старка, отказаться от которого означало бы породить очередной виток бессмысленной грызни, сделанный, как и все подарки Старка, громко и навязчиво – «великолепное разрешение, последнее слово в области микроэлектроники, хотя все равно вы не сможете оценить»), который еще полчаса назад считал бессмысленнейшей формой человеческой зависимости от технологий, и быстро нажимает на кнопку записи. 

– И чем же остолопы вроде тебя занимаются в жизни, хотела бы я знать? 

– Остолопы вроде меня заботятся о благополучии таких кошелок как вы!

– Гоняют ночами на своих драндулетах? Не дают спать соседям? Ты этим мотоциклом дружка своего, наверное, впечатлить пытаешься? Так вот поверь мне, он не впечатлен!

Цвет лица Стива начинает слегка намекать на близость непоправимых разрушений. Зря она Баки упомянула, не стоило…

– Повторяю еще раз, это моя частная жизнь…

– Частная жизнь может быть только у людей с нормальной работой!

– Что по-вашему нормальная работа?!

– Приносить пользу обществу, тугодум! А не твои криминальные делишки.

Стив глубоко вздыхает и приводит аргумент, который Баки от него слышит вообще впервые в жизни. И скорее всего в последний раз:

– Я Капитан Америка!

– Да мне плевать! Хоть лейтенант Британия…

Баки останавливает запись и с силой закусывает большой палец бионической руки в отчаянной попытке не рассмеяться в голос. Быстро набирает на телефоне «Серые будни Капитана Америка: холивар с соседкой», в адресной книге находит номер Романофф и нажимает «отправить». Нужно срочно вмешаться, пока не пришлось спасать миссис Джонс от доблестного Капитана. Зря он все-таки раздражается на современные технологии.

Стив, видимо, к этому моменту уже решает, что с него хватит, и демонстративно уходит, громко хлопнув дверью, впрочем оставляя последнее слово за миссис Джонс. Баки подходит к дому в боевой готовности с полной уверенностью, что настала его очередь выдержать град нравоучений. Однако миссис Джонс оглядывает его вполне миролюбиво, достает пачку сигарет и предлагает закурить. Наверное, чувствует в нем родственную душу. По крайней мере, уровень паранойи по отношению к окружающему миру у них приблизительно одинаковый. Как и уровень дружелюбия.

– Ох, и натерпишься ты с ним еще, голубчик. С таким-то характером. 

– Это уж точно, – Баки ухмыляется, чувствуя как в кармане вибрирует телефон. 

«Тебе срочно нужен канал на ютюбе!» – гласит сообщение от Романофф.

– Как ты его выносишь? – продолжает сетовать миссис Джонс. – Он же явно из этих.

Баки задумчиво кивает, не имея ни малейшего представления, «эти» относится к религии, политике, субкультурам или сексуальной ориентации.

2.  
Италия приводит Баки в состояние легкого недоумения.

Яркие, залитые солнцем улицы, настырные торгаши, в тени старинных зданий навязывающие тебе солнцезащитные очки, дурманящие запахи и калейдоскоп магазинов с изделиями ручной работы.

Тур-гид ведет их со Стивом в притаившееся на узкой улице заведение «Дамамо», хвастливо обещающее посетителям самый лучший тирамису в мире. Внутри царит полная неразбериха, какофония из запахов, крошечных столиков, громкого смеха и постоянных взмахов руками. Все кричат. И, кажется, решительно никто не испытывает от этого ни малейшего дискомфорта.

Баки пробует легендарное лакомство и приходит к выводу, что это действительно лучший в мире тирамису, который стоил долгого плутания по незнакомым улицам и попыток понять путанные объяснения случайных прохожих.  
Стив сумел соблазнить его на эту поездку миллионами мелких и настойчивых доводов и в конце концов Баки рад, что согласился. 

Он рад возможности двигаться, осматриваться, делать выбор в бесконечном количестве случаев – чего раньше был полностью лишен. Пробовать модную еду, тихо посмеиваться над официантами, в ужасе наблюдающими за двумя сумасшедшими мужчинами в прекрасной физической форме, заказывающими себе порции, наверное, на десятерых (хотя итальянцы готовы искренне уважать их стремление на отдыхе делать то, что хочется). Пробовать на ощупь перчатки из тончайшей кожи, вполуха слушая рассуждения продавца о том, что каждый товар в его магазине – буквально произведение искусства. Баки хочется приобрести такую перчатку и носить на левой руке, чтобы, беря его за руку, Стив чувствовал мягкую кожу, а не холод металла.

Солнце закатывается за горизонт, они идут к отелю, рука Стива лежит на талии Баки, оберегая его, защищая, направляя прочь от праздных прохожих, так и норовящих ненароком задеть. Беззаботный вечер, каких давно не было в его жизни.

Проблема возникает на их пути, когда две девушки – явные туристки – устремляются в их сторону, вооружившись фотоаппаратом. Стив замирает, и Баки чувствует, как напрягается его рука – идиллия разрушается, все-таки он дико не любит такие вот вторжения в его жизнь. Сам Баки быстро поправляет кепку, прячет лицо в тени козырька. Сейчас начнется. Наверное, Стив надеялся, что заграницей его вообще особо не будут узнавать.

– Извините, – одна из девушек – чуть повыше и миловиднее – обращается вовсе не к Стиву, а к ним обоим, протягивая Баки злополучный фотоаппарат. – А вы не могли бы нас с подругой сфотографировать? Вот тут! – она машет рукой, указывая на небольшую, но очень аккуратную церковь.

Баки автоматически берет фотоаппарат, отмечая, как на лице его Капитана появляется выражение легкого офигения.

– Нажимаете вот на эту кнопку, – старательно объясняет ему девушка, – вот тут вот фокусируетесь… Спасибо!

Баки фотографирует несколько раз. Их спонтанные незнакомки радуются своему путешествию, на них легкие яркие платья и такое веселье в глазах, что даже фотографии, сделанные руками Зимнего Солдата, получаются абсолютно летними.

– Постарался захватить панораму и чтобы лица были видны, наверное надо было Стиву фотографировать, он видит композицию и все остальное…

– Просто отлично! – восклицает девушка, забирая у него фотоаппарат и рассматривая снимки. – Мы можем вас тоже сфотографировать! Хотите?

– Нет, спасибо… – тихо начинает Стив.

– Да, – быстро произносит Баки и протягивает девушке свой телефон с потрясающим разрешением, прижимается к Стиву, чувствуя, как тот его обнимает. Ему все больше нравится Италия. Прекрасная страна, в которой вопросу вкуса и досуга уделяют чуть ли не больше внимания, чем политике.

– Отлично смотритесь вместе, – вдруг восклицает вторая девушка, молчавшая до этого момента. Баки улыбается.

3.  
В кофейне Баки долго колеблется, не решаясь сделать выбор. Ему все еще иногда это трудно дается, отголоски прошлого как будто лишают силы воли и способности связно мыслить. Он ни за что не признается в этом Стиву, хотя тот, наверняка, и так в курсе.

Кофе он любит – за запах, горечь вкуса и стильную культуру, которую вокруг него создали. Только черный горький уже начинает надоедать, а попросить что-то новое и модное как-то неловко. К тому же через десять минут нужно будет встретиться с Романофф и, видимо, выслушать все причитающиеся комментарии за попытку пить какой-нибудь ванильный капуччино. Или неправильно поставленное ударение в слове «латте».

От тяжких раздумий Баки отвлекает ощутимый тычок в плечо и требовательное «Эй!». Он опускает взгляд и с некоторым удивлением обнаруживает рядом с собой мальчишку лет десяти или, может быть, чуть старше. У него светлые волосы и пытливый взгляд голубых глаз, какой, наверное, только у детей и бывает.

– Ты же Баки Барнс! – сообщает ему мальчик с таким видом, как будто это совершенно неопровержимый факт и к нему обратились только чтобы получить формальное подтверждение. Баки на мгновение впадает в ступор. Медийный человек в их паре – Стив (он может отрицать это сколько влезет, но ему посвящали целую чертову секцию в Смитсоновском музее!), Баки, конечно, мелькал рядом с ним в репортажах пару раз, но этого явно недостаточно, чтобы его узнавали в общественных местах.

– Понятия не имею, кто это, – отвечает он и отворачивается. Видимо, с самого момента их со Стивом приснопамятной встречи его навык отрицать факт того, что он – Баки, так и не улучшился, потому что мальчишка дергает его за рукав.

– Имеешь, конечно же!

– Нет! – отрезает Баки тем тоном, который кому угодно явно дает понять, что лучше к нему не лезть. На детей этот тон, видимо, вообще не действует.

– Тогда руку покажи! – произносит мальчик победоносно.

Баки прекрасно понимает, что ведется на детскую провокацию, но почему-то вынимает из кармана правую руку и демонстрирует ее ребенку. Тот качает головой с видом настолько разочарованным, что становится понятно – от Баки таких дешевых попыток выкрутиться он никак не ожидал.

– Другую руку, – произносит он с видом великомученика.

Баки про себя улыбается и приходит к выводу, что такой уровень фанатства на самом деле заслуживает награды, достает из кармана левую руку и слегка закатывает рукав. Нестерпимо хочется добавить клишированную киношную фразу «Тебе все равно никто не поверит».

Глаза мальчишки округляются, и в них тут же отражается прощение за все предыдущие выкрутасы со стороны Баки и попытки отрицать очевидное. Он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до пластин, но тут же отдергивает , видимо решив, что уже опасно близко подошел к лимиту наглости.

– А… а… а она… – на его губах замирают, наверное, десятки вопросов (ну, точь-в-точь Стив, когда Баки милостиво дал ему понять, что не так уж и против этих самых вопросов и даже прикосновений: «А если на нее подуть, ты почувствуешь?», «А если водой облить?»), – а ты ей можешь пули отражать? – спрашивает громким заговорщицким шепотом.

– Могу, – произносит Баки.

– Классно! Ты крутой! – радостно восклицает мальчишка. – А ты… а ты с Тором знаком?

– Знаком, – снова кивает Баки, чувствуя, что его рейтинг возрастает с каждой секундой. 

– А сфотографироваться с тобой можно? Обещаю никуда не выкладывать! Только своим покажу…

– Что заказываете? – девушка за стойкой вопросительно смотрит на Баки, и тот к своему ужасу понимает, что подошла его очередь.

– Я… – он кидает взгляд на мальчишку, только несколько секунд назад сообщившего про его крутость, и понимает, что «ванильный капуччино» ему не простят. – Эспрессо, пожалуйста.

4.  
– Давно тебя жду, – Баки старается говорить как можно беззаботнее, чтобы фраза больше смахивала на дружескую шутку, но Стив каким-то образом умудряется улавливать в его голосе даже тончайший намек на обиду. И с собственной мимикой он уже довольно хорошо справляется, умеет делать вид, что все замечательно, но Стиву ничего не стоит его раскусить. Он все-таки не любит быть один.

Вместо извинения Стив наклоняется к нему и жарко целует, закусывает губу Баки – быстро, страстно и тут же отстраняется – призрак его теплого дыхания так и остается на губах.

Больше всего Стив боится причинить боль. Поэтому иногда с ним очень сложно. Поэтому целуется он очень аккуратно и еще аккуратнее называет Баки теми-самыми дружески-задевающими прозвищами, которые так легко ему давались целую жизнь тому назад.

Мир вокруг кажется ярким и завораживающим. Они стоят в тени балкона каменного дома, где можно кожей впитать теплый летний воздух, не щурясь на практически вездесущее солнце.

Руки Баки скользят по груди Стива – томительными движениями, намеками, обещанием чего-то еще более сладкого – той части их жизни, которая вернулась к ним так недавно, той части Баки, которую он с затаенной радостью открыл в самом себе. Он обнимает Стива – это движение выше всяких понятий о сексе и морали, это жест защитника и защищаемого, преисполненный нежности и желания быть рядом.

Он тянется к губам Стива и впивается в них, потому что хочет дать понять – только близость Стива и подарила ему когда-то силы жить дальше, он хочет, чтобы его называли задиристыми эпитетами, потому что они вырывают его из прошлого, где у него и имени-то не было, в мир, где друзья зовут его забавным прозвищем – Баки. Он хочет, чтобы Стив целовал его, сладко, жадно, закусывал губы до крови…

– Эй вы! – в идиллический момент раскатом грома врывается крик сердитого мужчины с балкона рядом с тем, под которым они укрылись. – У себя дома устраивайте амур-тужур! А тут нечего!

Стив и Баки синхронно задирают головы, чтобы разглядеть крикуна.

– Ха, так а я же вас двоих знаю!

– Как некстати, – тянет Стив.

Баки тихо смеется куда-то ему в плечо:

– Надо бежать отсюда, пока коллекция Наташи не пополнилась новым потрясающим видео.

– В прекрасном разрешении, – подхватывает Стив.

– Гаджетом с гравировкой «Старк Индастриз».

Вдвоем они уходят навстречу закатному солнцу.


	2. 2

— Нет, Стив, ты это сейчас на полном серьезе? Как так вообще получилось?

В супермаркете свежо и пустынно, покупателей практически нет. За их спинами пристраивается пожилая дама, пришедшая закупить свежую зелень; миловидная девушка на кассе улыбается терпеливо и немного устало. Стив переводит взгляд с нее на карточку в своих руках, как будто это поможет как-то разрешить непростую ситуацию.

— У тебя правда закончились деньги? Ты бы пораньше сказал о финансовых трудностях, мы бы начали экономить. Может, еще разок проверишь портмоне?

— Может быть, ты проверишь свое? — Стив говорит предельно спокойно, но сквозит в его словах интонация, ненавязчиво намекающая, что в данный момент он желает Баки отправиться в те далекие места, из которых он когда-то к Стиву вернулся.

Баки сокрушенно качает головой.

— Я просто очень рассчитывал на тебя, и, к сожалению, вышел из дома без всего. Но ты не переживай. Мы сейчас во всем разберемся, — обещает он и подмигивает девушке за кассой.

Та согласно кивает и переводит вопросительный взгляд на Стива. Пожилая дама за их спинами вежливо кашляет.

— Можем позвонить Уилсону, — задумчиво тянет Баки и тут же качает головой. — Нет, не вариант. Если уж у тебя все так плохо, он-то точно на мели. Денег не даст. Хорошо, тогда Тони?

— Слушай, — Стив старательно улыбается, пытаясь дать понять окружающим, что у него все под контролем. — У тебя сейчас юмор — как уровень посадки его последней тачки.

— То есть?

— То есть, элегантно, но очень низко.

— Стесняешься позвонить Тони? Я могу позвонить. Как только он услышит, что нам не хватает денег на еду, потому что ты не умеешь планировать бюджет, сразу же сжалится. Знаешь, сейчас можно деньги на карту по смс переводить. Скажем, что у нас тут провал…

— Бак!.. — Стив замолкает сразу же, но к этому моменту ситуация приобретает статус непоправимой. На девушку за кассой произнесенное имя действует получше триггера. Сложная комбинация из названных персоналий складывается в единую картину, и усталая вежливость на ее лице сменяется искренним удивлением.

— Послушайте, а вы разве не?..

Стив испепеляет Баки взглядом.

Стоическое терпение дамы в очереди за ними наконец-то оказывается вознаграждено.

Стив хмурится, как может хмуриться человек, понимающий, что ситуацию ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать из-под контроля. В противном случае Баки тут же начнет названивать Старку и просить скинуть ему денег по смс, девушка за кассой схватится за телефон, чтобы снять видео, а пожилая дама побежит звать остальных немногочисленных покупателей поглазеть на Капитана Америка в супермаркете.

Баки не в силах упустить такой шанс развлечься.

— Как в старые-добрые времена, ты не находишь? Такими темпами нам скоро снова придется воровать. Отличные заголовки для желтой прессы: кто же он — герой или обычный грабитель? Днем он защищает мирных граждан, а ночами…

— Просто вернемся домой за наличными, — Стив вымученно улыбается, краем глаза замечая, что к их небольшой компании начинают подтягиваться другие покупатели. Полюбоваться.

— Конечно, — девушка за кассой неожиданно решает вступить в команду Баки. — Знаете, такое часто бывает: не удается рассчитать средства и потом приходится как-то доживать до зарплаты.

— Вот и я про то же! — Баки снова качает головой. — Но я-то думал, у тебя есть какие-то накопления, даже банковский счет. Как будто первый день тебя знаю! А если серьезно, Стив, не переживай. Как там, кстати, дела с военной пенсией? Если правильно оформить все бумаги…

— Оформляйте, конечно, — вступает в разговор пожилая дама. Девушка за кассой пользуется ее отвлекающим маневром и все-таки тянется к телефону.

— А то обидно же. Ты уже не в том возрасте и положении, чтобы совсем на паперти оказываться. А еще же кредитные карты…

Стив вдруг хватает Баки за воротник и жарко целует на глазах немногочисленной изумленной толпы. Целует долго, с чувством. Так, что начинает сбиваться дыхание, голова слегка кружится. Стив отстраняется, но Баки все еще чувствует вкус его губ на своих.

— Только так могу заставить его замолчать, — улыбается Стив девушке за кассой, и тянет Баки прочь из магазина.

Видимо, все-таки решает, что заголовок «Капитан Америка: разврат в общественном месте» будет смотреться лучше, чем «Куда катится Америка: Стивену Роджерсу не хватает средств на салат». Впрочем, неумолимый ютюб сам решит, как расставить акценты.


End file.
